


Fringe

by Qitana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Nothing explicit, lots of fluff, now with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qitana/pseuds/Qitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blonde is not the only colour Nishinoya dyes his fringe, and as life goes on, the colours keep changing, covering the entire spectrum. </p><p>Nishinoya has no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fringe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boniebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boniebelle/gifts).



> This is a drabble I wrote for boniebelle on tumblr, an artist whose asaonoya gives me life. It got a pretty nice response so I thought I'd post it here as well and spread the asanoya love. This is a headcanon of mine and I hope you enjoy it!

Nishinoya’s fringe is blonde when Asahi finally asks him out. He’s just graduated high school and he’d gathered enough courage to confess and even though Noya is livid that the man took so long to tell him, he’s pleased that he did it at all, knowing him asking Asahi wouldn’t end too well. He doesn’t want to push the man, but it pisses him off just as much as it baffles him that Asahi is so wimpy when it comes to certain things.

“Jeez,” he grumbles as he falls forward, right into Asahi’s strong arms as the man catches him and holds him to his chest. It’s muscular and broad and he smells amazing and Noya nuzzles him, feeling unbelievably happy that he can finally do this, something he’s longed to do since he joined Karasuno and first saw Asahi in action.

“Took you long enough.”

“Sorr-”

“Don’t you dare apologise!,” he scolds, his voice muffled against Asahi’s jacket and they stay quiet after that, just taking in their new found relationship, Asahi’s embrace warm and loving as he kisses the top of Noya’s head.

~~

Noya’s fringe is a beautiful, bright red when they have their first fight. He’s a third year now, a proper senpai with kouhais that depend on him and he’s very busy but he misses his man. And he hates how little they speak, how they almost never meet, how he seems to be the only one that’s interested.

“If you really like me, show me somehow Asahi-San! I’m not a bloody mind reader, I can’t tell what you’re thinking! You’re also so far away, how the hell…,” he mumbles and his voice fades and he can feel the tears, threatening to spill over but he holds them back with sheer willpower.

“Noya, you know I’m busy, co-”

“I know that!,” he growls, “I know that. Just… I’m not asking for much Asahi-San, just a bit of your time. Is that too much to ask for?”

“Noya I can’t do thi-”

“You never have the ti-”

“I have to go.” The phone goes silent and Noya’s grip on it tightens and suddenly he lets go, letting it drop as he walks back to his room and curls up on the futon, silently crying to himself.

He misses Asahi so much, it isn’t even funny.

Asahi surprises him with a visit the next day and they spend all day roaming around, eating, catching up and just being around each other. It’s bliss.

They sit in Noya’s room, Noya in Asahi’s lap, and they’re kissing softly. They’re hesitant pecks, filled with innocence and love.

“I do miss you,” Asahi whispers against his lips, “I miss you all the time. I’ve liked you for so long Noya, please don’t underestimate my feelings for you.”

Noya doesn’t cry again but he’s damn close.

~~

Noya’s fringe is a neon green when Asahi finally drops the L bomb. It’s unexpected, at least he feels that way. He’s loved Asahi for a long time now, it’s just, they’ve never said it out loud and that didn’t bother him but again, he didn’t want to be the first. He doesn’t want to back the man into a corner, he wants to give him the time to say it when it feels right, when he’d mean it whole heartedly.

Noya’s graduated high school and has been accepted in Asahi’s college purely based on a sports scholarship but it’s as good an acceptance as any. Asahi is overjoyed and they decide to live together, the both of them so excited and ecstatic, they improve the mood of everyone around them, spreading a few cavities as well. As they pack Noya’s things, Asahi turns to look him dead in the eye and finally says those three words Noya’s been unconsciously waiting to hear for a really long time.

“I love you.” There’s no hesitation, no doubts, no stutter. The words are spoken in a clear, crisp, confident manner and Asahi’s eyes reflect his unwavering sentiment and Noya feels a mix of joy and pride. Launching himself into Asahi’s arms, they fall to the ground in a laughing heap and Noya rains kisses on his face, wanting to pamper him as much as the larger man pampers him.

“I love you I love you I love you,” he chants and watches in amusement as Asahi turns a ridiculous shade of red and kisses him on the mouth just to shut him up.

He has no complaints.

~~

Noya’s fringe is a mesmerising shade of blue when he loses his virginity to Asahi. They had taken it slow, step by step, baby steps if you will. Noya was patient about this; truth be told he was nervous as well. He soon realised he didn’t have to be.

It wasn’t an extraordinary event that triggered it. They were just lazying at home on a Saturday afternoon and Asahi was kissing Noya all over his face and lips but the kisses and touches felt different. There was a undertone of naughtiness to it, an undertone of sensuality.

The kisses began to linger, each kiss hotter than the last and eventually they ended in bed. Clothes were peeled off, sweet nothings were whispered and when they finally came together as one, Noya cried out in pain and pleasure. There was something so overwhelmingly intimate about coming together with the one you love, and Noya clung to Asahi as he led him through the entire act with maddening patience and all the affection in the world.

He was super sore the next day but on the plus side, Asahi and he spent the whole day watching cartoons and eating Nutella straight from the jar.

~~

His fringe is a funky shade of purple when he gets recruited for a professional team and Noya couldn’t be happier. What’s even better is that Asahi couldn’t be happier for him either.

Asahi wanted to become a physiotherapist more than anything. His strong build ensured that he’d be able to take care of his patients’ large bodies just fine and he loved helping those in need. Noya was proud and now it was Asahi’s turn to be proud of him for a change.

It isn’t a big, well known team but it’s a start and Noya’s already very popular, both as a very positive person and as one of the best liberos in Tokyo.

They go out to eat at a fancy restaurant and walk hand in hand in the park late in the evening, enjoying the cool air. It’s Noya’s third year and Asahi’s fourth and final but it doesn’t matter. Being scouted means Noya can take off from college sooner than expected.

They make love that night, the way they have been regularly for the past year and yet it’s special every single time around, special and wonderful and blissful.

Noya enjoys the post coital glow in Asahi’s ever strong, warm arms.

~~

Noya’s fringe is orange when he finally comes out to his family about his relationship with Asahi. He’s been a professional volleyball player for about 5 years now, and he’s even been picked for the Olympic training camp. He knows news as big as his sexuality had to be revealed to his family before the media. As expected, they aren’t kind.

He can’t blame them; he does live in the country side where gay relationships are close to nonexistent and it’s a taboo to even speak about it, let alone engage in one. He’s prepared himself but the rejection still hurts. They aren’t dramatic about it, simply disappointed.

Asahi looks like he’s on the verge of tears but Noya simply smiles at him, assuring him that everything’s ok, because it is. He chose Asahi because Asahi and he were meant to be and no amount of homophobia could keep them apart. Maybe someday his parents will come to terms with their son’s relationship- for now, he gives them the space they need.

Asahi’s parents are more relaxed on the subject if not wholly accepting. At least they stop sending him marriage interviews and for that they are both grateful. Those caused many a fight in their home.

They walk back hand in hand, and Noya feels the sadness creep up on him, the bitterness about how his parents couldn’t at least have a mindset like Asahi’s plaguing his heart but he knows it doesn’t matter. They are who they are and he’ll love them irrespective.

Asahi comforts him that night with pork buns and cute stories about his clients and Noya does feel better, and sitting in Asahi’s lap probably helps the most, the familiar warmth and security putting him at ease.

~~

Noya’s fringe is the same colour as the rest of his hair when Asahi proposes and they decide to get married and he can’t believe it at all. It feels surreal.

He’s always wanted Asahi to propose but when it does actually happen (he proposes right after Noya wins the Olympics) Noya feels his brain implode with glee. It was a beautiful proposal, one he’s sure he’ll remember forever and he says yes so quickly, he almost doesn’t let Asahi complete his question.

The ring is simple and beautiful and Asahi also gives him a chain he can use to tie it around his neck when he practises so it doesn’t come in the way. Noya kisses him and whispers his appreciation against his lips, and promises him many lewd things for the night.

Asahi’s answering grin is sinful and Noya trembles in anticipation. He loves it when Asahi isn’t gentle, when he takes Noya for a ride he’ll never forget.

Asahi lives up to the dark smile he offers.

~~

Noya’s hair has a smattering of grey when they finally decide to start a family of their own and he’s beyond elated. He’s been craving children for the longest time now, and Asahi and he finally come to the conclusion that now is as good a time as any.

Noya has finally retired after a long and fulfilling career, and he has no regrets. The money is great, and Asahi still works, though his clients are world level athletes due to his skill and diligence.  
Noya’s parents have slowly begun coming out of their bubble and the mention of grandkids makes a light appear in their eyes and their smiles become less forced and more genuine and Noya can’t help think of the phrase “killing two birds with one stone”.

Their first born baby girl is beautiful, their second born son is just as much of a gift. He’s never been happier.

~~

Noya’s hair is completely grey when the kids finally grow up and leave the house, and it’s back to just him and Asahi. It’s been a noisy few years but by far the most memorable in his life. It’s filled with love, food fights, bonding, and an unprecedented feeling of home. Noya misses his kids but being alone with Asahi isn’t bad at all.

Both he and Asahi still have a full head of hair and they both decide to not dye it, allowing the few greys to turn to many greys till it finally turns to all grey. Noya still spikes his hair and he looks like an eccentric grandpa, while Asahi’s hair is chopped short for the sake of convenience. Noya doesn’t care- he still looks good.

They’re old in body but not in soul. They still eat Nutella out of a jar and watch cartoons while cuddling on the couch on a Saturday afternoon. Their bodies take time to respond but they still make love sometimes and it’s beautiful, it’s still magical, he can still feel the fireworks. Love ages like fine wine he realises, and it’s a glorious thing to both witness and be a part of.

They sometimes go for a walk in the park, and it’s a little late in the evening, and they hold hands. It helps keep them warm as the cool wind blows over their faces and Noya smiles, simply because he can.

His hair is an almost boring grey, but if you look real close, you can see remnants of the blonde yellow it was when he was confessed to, the burgundy red during their first fight, the neon green when they finally said “I love you”, the electric blue when they first made love, the lilac purple when he first got recruited and started the journey to becoming a pro, the tangy orange when he finally came out to his family and the warm natural brown before the proposal and his wedding.

He never thought a few strands of hair could be used to tell an entire lifetimes’ worth of stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Tin is an absolute angel and has blessed me with such beautiful [art](http://boniebelle.tumblr.com/post/139849521052/%E6%B0%B8%E4%B9%85-asanoya-wedding-%C2%BA-%C2%BA-%CA%83%C6%AA-also). I'm crying folks, it's just too beautiful :') 
> 
> [My tumblr](http://qitana15.tumblr.com/) and [my writing blog](http://qitwrites.tumblr.com/). Drop by and say hi or leave a prompt or something! :)


End file.
